Let Your Heart SpeakEquilibrium of Love and Hate
by Miss Cellanie
Summary: A Lord's home and dignity destroyed. A Girl's heart as well. As Kagome pieces together fragments of her broken heart, she will have two very opposite guests on her hand. One being a lovable young girl and another, a cold Demon Lord. What's a girl to do?
1. Lord of the Western Lands Donata desu k...

Konnichiwa! This is my first Inuyasha fic so please be easy on it. If you want to flame, i won't mind and i will appreciate if people alert me of grammatical errors (besides my own talkin like this... ehehe..) anyhoo, i'm trying this story on a whim so bare with me if i make mistakes. I like both pairing of I/K and S/K which is very weird but SO WHAT! ^^; Oh! I've only read up to the 28th book of Inuyasha and i haven't even seen the series so i might make some things OOC so gomen about that! this fic most likely won't have any original characters that practically take up the whole story but minor ones will probably exist... OKAY! let's continue with the story, ne?

Let Your Heart Speak

"Lord of all I survey," mused Sesshoumaru to himself as he gazed out his window to look at the land around the notorious Castle of the Western Lands. The sun was setting, throwing a bloodred glow across everything. It seemed to be particularly appropriate. Below him, Sesshoumaru could see the jutting stones of the demon gate that guarded the approach to his castle. Cold, hard stone, matching the cold, hard feelings in his own heart.

"And is it worth it?" he asked himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch.1 - Lord of the Western Lands

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rin approached Sesshoumaru's room and opened the door. The demon quickly turned to the door with a smoothness that hid his expression of his apprehensive thoughts. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin bored!" the girl whined.

His eyes slightly softened and Rin bounded over to him, sitting by him and brushing her small hand through his silky silvery hair. Sesshoumaru's eyes focused on nothing as Rin hummed happily and, for a few moments, the dog youkai that was feared by all the lands was content.

That ended when Sesshoumaru heard the steps of Jaken coming towards his room. The demon got up and opened the door. The toad-like youkai looked up at his lord in panic.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! The castle is under attack!"

*Kaede's Home*

Kagome sighed softly as she laid on her back and stared up at the stars. It was after a normal dinner, Miroku had harassed Sango again and she smacked him again while Shippo was threatened by Inuyasha until she said the magic word. Inuyasha then scowled and stormed out of the room, leaving the group to themselves.

She was now by herself, Shippo asleep and Miroku and Sango helping Kaede with a small potion that would help a nearby town with their illness. She had not interrupted them for she knew that all she could do was be a shard detector. _A stupid shard detector, that's all I am..._ she thought bitterly.

The stars gleamed a little less brightly as tears blurred her vision. It was now like any other night with Kagome silently crying out her heart as she mourned her uncertain unrequited love. What made it uncertain was that at times, Inuyasha seemed to be actually worried about her, almost concerned for her own being, not the shards.

Then, there was Kikyo. Inuyasha still loved her, Kagome knew that, and Kikyo loved him, in some weird homicidal way. Kagome really didn't like the miko after the incident where Kikyo bound her to a tree to watch while she dragged Inuyasha to hell. That wasn't very nice in her opinion but at times she wished she could let Inuyasha to be happy with Kikyo in hell.

Another sigh escaped from her and Kagome gently closed her eyes. She listened to the sounds of the forest before remembering to wash her face to hide the evidence of her tears. She groaned as her muscles refused to function properly again and finally stood up. Stepping between trees, she walked to her favorite lake.

When Kagome reached the edge of the water, she knelt down and scooped up some of the refreshing liquid that was as clear as glass. She splashed it on her face and soon her swollen red eyes had returned to normal. She dried her face with her hankie that she carried in her pocket and sat back to draw her legs up to her chin.

She stared into the water at her own reflection. The girl still couldn't see the similarity between herself and Kikyo. Sure, they both had ebony black hair and stormy dark gray-blue eyes but there were a bunch of girls like that in her world... not that she had seen any.

She got up and wiped off the imaginary dirt from her skirt and turned to walk back to the house when whispers reached her ears. She turned towards the sound and quietly walked towards it. The whispers got louder when she reached a bush and peered through it. The moon became hidden behind the clouds and she couldn't see anything but shadows of the figures.

"You shouldn't be here," a male voice whispered that sounded like Inuyasha.

"I can't help it." the other replied.

The other figure that was obviously a woman closed the gap between them and kissed the man passionately. A rift of the moonlight escaped the clouds and revealed Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing.

The tears returned and Kagome bit her lower lip to not cry out as her heart shattered into pieces. She wanted to turn and run away to kill herself but her eyes stayed glued on the couple.

"I still love you, even though you've changed." Kikyo said breathlessly.

Kagome awaited his response.

"I know." was all he said before he pulled her close and kissed the miko deeply.

That disintegrated the last shard of her heart and Kagome tore away from the scene. The wind roughly burned the tears on her face and she couldn't take it anymore. She went to her room through the window and packed everything in her backpack. As she put her foot on the windowsill, a small voice whispered,

"Kagome-chan. Are you going to leave me?"

Kagome froze and turned around slowly and there stood Shippo who looked incredibly vulnerable. _I-I can't leave him, nor can I leave Miroku or Sango..._ she thought painfully.

She stepped back down and kneeled to let Shippo run into her arms and hug her tightly. The backpack fell to the floor and for the rest of the night, Kagome held the young fox in her arms.

*Back at the castle*

Smoke. That was one of the smells that overrode his senses. He felt himself suffocating but tried to block it out as he killed another. In less than a second, he charged another and killed him with his poisonous claws. Pandemonium was occurring in his castle and he didn't even know why.

Sesshoumaru ruled the lands with a tight but fair law system. The humans were treated fairly, no matter how much he hated them and the youkai were kept under control. Yet, man and youkai alike came here to burn his home and try to kill him. The same thing happened again and again with each of his victims. They died but in a short time, making their death not _that _painful.

A scream reached his ears and he immediately ran to the sound. _Rin._

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled but the lord could not hear him. For once, his heart got the best of him and he ran through the burning door to find Rin trapped by two youkai. 

Some of her hair was burnt by the fire and her arms were marked with cuts and blood. She stared at him with hope and he killed the two youkai that didn't even know he was there. He quickly picked up the trembling child and ran out of the castle. The smell of burning flesh and blood reached him as he looked out to see hundreds of bodies littered on the ground.

Then, a few servants came up to Sesshoumaru and helped him and Rin with their wounds. Jaken came running.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you all right? I can't believe this happened, people and youkai alike were attacking our castle for no reason!" he said.

The dog demon hid his distaste for the scent and passively looked at the damage done.

"They were possessed. All of the ones I fought had black insane eyes until the moment they died." he replied.

Jaken panicked.

"Possessed?! But who in the world would do that?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the sky that was quickly turning from bloodred to midnight blue.

"Naraku."

*The Next Morning*

Kagome woke up with a yawn and saw that Shippo was still fast asleep in her arms. She slipped him onto the bed and walked towards the kitchen. No noises or smacks or voices came from it and Kagome worried. She quickly opened the door to see Kaede, Miroku, and Sango staring silently at...

__

Kikyo...


	2. Escape and Betrayal Sayonara

Konnichiwa! I'm back and i would like to thank Paper-Thin for being my first reviewer! ARIGATOU! ^^ i'll hopefully be able to e-mail you on my updates!

Let Your Heart Speak

Her mouth gaped as she stared at the miko standing at the opposite door of Kaede's house. And Kikyo was smiling?! Where was Inuyasha at a time like this? Kagome question was answered when Inuyasha walked from behind Kikyo and put his arm around her. Kikyo blushed lightly and dropped her eyes to the ground.

Kagome fainted mentally but she stayed passive as she stared at the couple. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede awaited Kagome's tears because they all knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha dearly but... they never came. Kagome simply took her bowl and Shippo's from the table and went back to her room, the slamming of the paper-thin door the only clue of her anger.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch. 2 - Escape and Betrayal

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku winced as Kagome slammed the door and turned back to Inuyasha and the slightly dead miko.

"Why are you here Kikyo?" he demanded.

Inuyasha protectively hugged Kikyo to him and replied,

"I told her to come. Kikyo decided to help us get more shards and there's nothing wrong with that."

Kikyo smiled gently but only received emotionless looks in reply. Even Sango who hadn't met Kikyo a lot didn't really feel the reason to be polite to the person who tried to kill her friends. Her smile dropped a little as Sango and Miroku left the room, pushing past her without care.

"Kaede, are you going to leave too?" she said in a painful whisper.

Kaede looked at her sister with surprise.

"No sister, I'll stay because you are family."

Kikyo silently sat down at the table and the three ate in silence.

*With Sesshoumaru*

The towns were empty to the last crying child. Where were all the people? Did they actually all come to kill him and destroy his home? Sesshoumaru silently surveyed the lands and saw the blood that covered it. Rin wobbled over to him and hugged his leg. He glanced down at the child and looked back up.

"Rin, we'll go far away from this place for a while..." he said calmly.

Rin nodded as she stared at the blood splattered on the doors and replied,

"But who will guard the land?"

Sesshoumaru picked her up and the padded footsteps were her only reply. _There is nothing to guard..._

*Back at Kaede's home*

_There's nothing to keep me living. Kikyo's the new shard detector and she'll probably do a better job at it too because she can actually defend herself..._ Kagome couldn't stay in the house any longer, knowing that Kikyo was going to travel with them. Maybe she would come back, one day, but not anytime soon.

She kissed Shippo on the forehead and slipped out of the window silently which was pretty hard for a girl who was carrying a backpack two times her size. She continued into the forest towards the well and stopped at the mouth of it. A black hole, that's all it was, yet every time, it felt strange to go down it.

She turned to the land for a final time and a little devil told her to do something evil. She took a deep breath and yelled,

"OSUWARI!!!"

The sound echoed all over the land and Kagome was glad to hear a faint thump from far away.

Inuyasha grumbled as Kikyo tried to help him up and bounded to Kagome's room in anger. He slammed the door opened and shouted,

"WENCH! WHAT THE HE-"

He was briefly cut off when he saw the emptiness of the room, Shippo, the only being in it. A wave of confusion hit him and he couldn't smell her scent anymore. He looked out the window and saw tracks, heading towards the well...

Before Kikyo could say anything, Inuyasha ran out the window, following the faint scent.

*Back at the Well*

Kagome turned to jump in but something grabbed her leg. She almost screamed but turned around quickly. And she saw Rin hanging on her leg.

"Kagome-nee-san! How are you?"

This was Rin, the girl who was Always with Sesshoumaru. Therefore, Sesshoumaru would be nearby. Kagome glanced around quickly and panicked as she saw the aforementioned demon step closer to her and Rin.

Yet, something was different. Maybe it was the condition of his clothes that were always clean. Maybe it was the slight change in his stance. He didn't seem like the same demon that tried to kill her and Inuyasha so many times.

There was no more time to ponder when she heard the crashing of Inuyasha through the forest. She leaped into the well but completely forgot that Rin was still on her leg. Sesshoumaru stared for a bit but jumped also into the well. Rin had to be kept safe. The well seemed a lot deeper than he expected it to be and he landed with a thud.

"Hurry and get out!" that girl's voice said urgently.

Sesshoumaru gracefully leaped out and Kagome pointed an arrow at the well. A powerful aura, her aura, radiated from it as Kagome poured all her love, her hate, her anger, her sadness into it. And... she fired.

*Back in Sengoku Jidai*

He smelled an intruding scent, his brother's, and ran faster to the well. He saw it in his sharp view and didn't see anyone. The dog demon finally reached the well and panted hard. The scent of Kagome and Sesshoumaru was strong and it was even stronger in the well. He jumped in, expecting to feel that weird rush of air but the thump of his feet hitting the earth made his heart jump.

The well was sealed and he couldn't get through...

*Back in Japan*

Heart-wrenching tears broke the silence as Kagome collapsed to the ground. Rin quickly went to her and tried to cheer her up while Sesshoumaru stood back to look around.

This wasn't the same place. They had somehow traveled in time, he realized through that rickety old well. There were huge castles everywhere and solid rock and metal things that carried humans in them. And, he didn't see any youkai... how strange.

He slipped away from the two and walked to a large tree. _The God tree... it still exists... _he thought. Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his chin to stare at the sky. It wasn't the same... the clouds were not as clear nor was the sky blue enough. His ears perked when the crying stopped and he turned around briefly.

Kagome stood up and wiped away the dry residue of her tears. There were no more tears to cry with...

*Somewhere Else*

A soft laugh bounded off the walls and echoed in the cold, dark castle. It wasn't pleasant at all, being that it was the kind of laugh that make a cold chill go up your spine.

"So that idiot dog thinks that baboon-wannabe is the culprit?" the messenger nodded and she laughed again, making the messenger want to run far away.

"That is unbelievably idiotic! Naraku couldn't possess more than a town even if he had the magic. That damn baboon would probably die if he tried something like that, he's too powerless. And the so-called feared dog youkai of the Western Lands doesn't realize that! He leaves his lands open for invasion and just disappears! He doesn't even realize the worth of that land!" she chuckled and laid back in her throne.

"You are dismissed," she said to the messenger who consented to her wish willingly.

_I've lived long enough to know about the home of Sesshoumaru and I know what resides in it. One of the most powerful swords is hidden in it and right under the dog youkai's nose... Nothing is going to stop me from getting that sword, the infamous, Tensaiga..._

Konnichiwa! Hope you liked that chapter! Please review and I want to thank the people who did! ARIGATOU!!! ^^ Ja Ne!


	3. Guests at the Higurashi Residence Hairi...

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! ^^ Ohayo Gozaimasu (or Konnichiwa or Kon'banwa... ^^;;) anyhoo, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS MINNA-SAN!!! DAISUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lalalalala! continue onto the story! Ja Ne!

Let Your Heart Speak

A small tug interrupted Kagome's wallowing in grief.

"Kagome-nee-chan... daijoubu ka?" asked the innocent Rin.

With a heart-wrenching sigh, Kagome turned towards the girl and her eyes bulged out of their sockets. She fell back, only to land against Sesshoumaru's muscular chest. She turned around slowly and almost fainted. The poor traumatized girl collapsed to the ground and looked up at the dog demon and the girl that clung to his side.

"A-Ano? What are you two doing here? You're not supposed to be in this world!" she screamed in complete denial.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch. 3 - Guests at the Higurashi Residence

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru mentally winced at the decibels the girl's voice reached. He rolled his eyes and spoke passively,

"Then let us go back, wench."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but paused hesitantly.

"Uh... I don't really know how to unseal the well..." she muttered embarrassingly.

There was an inevitable tic that popped up in Sesshoumaru's eye but he still responded smoothly.

"And why not?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and choked out a laugh.

"I dunno... it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, I guess."

The dog demon glared at the girl and she stared back fearfully. The vibes that were released frightened even Rin. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Ahem. Kagome-chan, who are these two guests?"

The mentioned girl quickly pivoted to her left to see her mother that was curiously looking at the two people while Souta stood behind her, peering beyond his mother's leg to see the same group.

"A-Ano.. E-Eto.. This is Sesshoumaru and Rin. They're friends of mine from Sengoku Jidai."

A snort came from Sesshoumaru and he said,

"Friends? I'm your enemy you fool."

Kagome glared at him and growled. Her mother then clapped happily.

"Okay! We have two guests so I'll go make some more food!"

She hopped back to her house and began making more food. Rin and Souta sweat-dropped slightly at her enthusiasm. Souta then went to Rin and invited her to some games. She agreed and they rushed like tornadoes into the house. Now.. that left Kagome and Sesshoumaru. She looked at him and nodded her head.

"Okay. We're going to have to go get some clothes for you. My little brother's won't fit you nor will my grandpa's so I guess I must buy some. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for clothes and you will wear those instead of.. that."

He narrowed his eyes and inquired,

"What's wrong with my clothes wench?"

"Well, they're kind of out of date... by a couple centuries." she replied. "Anyway, you can't kill anyone here nor will you eat anything gross."

"I'm a demon, not a barbarian." said Sesshoumaru.

"Sure, Mr. I-Poked-Out-My-Brother's-Eye-With-My-Finger."

"Half-brother." he interrupted her with.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued.

"Whatever. Don't kill anyone, don't hurt anyone, don't do anything magical, and we're going to have to hide those stripes on your face."

Sesshoumaru snorted and replied,

"And why do you expect that I'm actually going to listen to you?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a second and said,

"If you get in trouble, Rin will have to stay with us and you really don't want that to happen do you?"

"You evil wench." he bit out.

"No, I'm just telling you the truth. You love Rin as much as I love Souta. It's a sibling thing that you and Inuyasha obviously didn't have."

There was a gap of silence and Sesshoumaru stated rather than asked.

"You still love him, don't you."

A slap echoed in the distance as Kagome covered her mouth, holding in her choked sobs and leaving the demon lord with a shadow of a bruise forming on his face.

__

What's his problem? He's so mean just like... Inuyasha... Kagome stopped at the side of her house and leaned against the cold wall as she lowered herself and brought her knees up to her chin. _It's my fault. I said I would stay by his side even if he chose Kikyo... but deep in my heart, I hoped that he would grow to like me with each battle, each find of a shard, each moment together... IT ISN'T FAIR!_

What's her problem? That wench has personalities that are more opposite than day and night. One moment angry, another sad, and another... sweet. He mentally slapped himself. _Sweet? That'll be when there's a green moon... What the hell am I supposed to do? This world is foreign to me and I can't leave because of Rin... Shit._

Sesshoumaru walked to the house reluctantly and picked of the scent of the ocean. No wait, it was tears. He silently strolled to the girl that was huddled by the wall.

~Dudunk~ The demon lord suddenly felt a pang and clutched the material where the pain originated. The girl didn't even notice his presence, she could have been dead already if he wanted. She was asleep. What an idiot.

~Dudunk~ _That damn pain again._ Then, in some sympathetic moment he had, he pulled the outer layer of his clothing off and dropped it on Kagome. He turned to leave but that pain jumped back. Rolling his eyes, he turned back around and picked up the girl gently, taking her inside to the warmth and love.

That's it for this chapter! Dum dum dum DUM!!!! heehee please review! Ja Ne!


	4. Problems Arising in Both Worlds Anata w...

OMG OMG OMG! ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!! ^^ anywayz, I read everyone's reviews and i'll try to e-mail everyone that wants to know when I update but i'm kinda forgetful... ^^;; my bad my bad! Oh! and I'll put in a Japanese dictionary at the bottom! Gomen bout that cuz I'm taking Japanese and I wanna practice! YAY! Okay! On with the story!

Let Your Heart Speak

Quiet steps invaded the Higurashi home as Sesshoumaru stepped inside. The girl in his arms rustled slightly but her breathing evened out when she turned and cuddled against his chest. The demon lord rolled his eyes but a light warmth rushed to his face. His steps quickened to put the girl in her brother's care.

~Dudunk~ _That damn pain again... _Steering his course away from the living room, he walked down the hallway to see a bright feminine room that had a smell that matched the gir- wench. He put her on the bed with a gentleness that wasn't expected from even him, but he turned around harshly and briskly walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch.4 - Problems Arising in Both Worlds

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ano.. Rin-chan?" Souta asked his new friend.

"Nani?" the young girl responded.

"Is Ses-Seshoobabu your family?" he said softly.

Rin giggled and she smiled at her friend.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is kinda my daddy. He isn't my real daddy but he gave me a home. And there's Jaken too but he's more of a friend to me!"

"Oh! Okay!" the boy said happily.

The two kids resumed to Souta teaching Rin how to play Game Cube and having fun.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru decided that he would eat. He smelled the aromatic scent of food and quickly followed his nose. Reaching the kitchen, a sudden shadow jumped in front of him and a paper was stuck on his chest.

"Demon begone!" an old voice boomed.

The aforementioned demon looked down to see an old man holding a wrinkled hand and more of those stupid papers that were supposed to be banishing seals.

"Old man, those don't work on me." was his simple reply and he sidestepped the grandpa to walk to a table and sit in a chair. The sound of laughter invaded his senses and he turned to see Rin and that wench's little brother playing games.

"So would you like water?" said a voice and the demon lord turned back to see Kagome's mother right in front of him. _How the hell did she get near so quickly and quietly?_ He nodded without a sound and she smiled.

After a while, Sesshoumaru, Kagome's mother, Rin, Souta, and Kagome's grandfather were eating. Kagome was left to sleep, orders from her mother to the dismay of Rin and Souta. With chattering of random things, the meal passed by quickly and they dismembered to leave Kagome's mother with Sesshoumaru.

"Do you know what happened to Kagome, Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome's mother.

The demon lord was silent and she sat down to face him.

"It's pretty obvious that you and Kagome aren't the best of friends, but as her mother, I'm concerned about her health. I hope that you would tell me what happened between her and Inuyasha..."

_Is this woman psychic or something?_

"..not psychic or anything like that... I just know when my daughter's heart has been broken. I should know these things. I Am her mother."

Sesshoumaru's chair was pushed back and he stood abruptly.

"I do not deal with her emotions. I am simply here because of Rin and we will leave right when your daughter opens the well again."

"Do you really think she'll have the heart to?" her mother quietly asked.

The demon lord turned away and stopped at the exit of the kitchen.

"If not by heart, it will be by threat of death."

*Sengoku Jidai*

"Damn that wench." Inuyasha muttered as Kikyo bandaged up a wound that he had gotten from a recent fight.

"So what really happened that day, Inuyasha?" the miko asked quietly.

There was a dead silence and Kikyo dropped her head to look back at the ground and contemplated her situation. The miko's anger and hatred she once had had dissolved once Kagome had left. It was strange but she withdrew and became a mere miko that was frightened of the world that seemed to hate her. Even her sister was cold around her.

Everyone except Inuyasha. He was her only friend.

"I thought you loved me but you've only thought about my reincarnation since she left... Do you truly love me or do you simply feel guilty that I was brought back to hate you?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and turned around and hugged Kikyo.

"I love you. Don't every doubt that. I missed you since the day I died."

But the words were different to her ears. The complete sincerity was gone and a pained expression came onto her face as she nodded. With reasons that were completely different from what Inuyasha thought, the girl cried in his arms and he simply held her tightly. They were oblivious of the woman that silently walked by.

Kaede went to the kitchen and saw Shippo, Miroku, and Sango looking depressed into their cups of green tea.

"What is wrong?" asked the woman while she sat down.

Three sighs came from the groups and Shippo was the first to talk. He sullenly said,

"I miss Kagome. It's so quiet around here now and Kikyo's taken Inuyasha away!"

With a confused tone, Kaede replied,

"But Inuyasha is in the next room. He has not left."

The priest then said,

"He may be here in physical form but his mind is gone. All he does now is either be with Kikyo or hunt for shards or both."

"I agree. I even miss Inuyasha's outbursts of anger! It was so happy back then." Sango said as she twirled a chopstick in the cup.

They continued to talk about the "good ol' days" and finally someone couldn't take it anymore.

A sudden slam interrupted their thoughts and the three automatically looked to Inuyasha's door, thinking, Hoping, that he was himself again and was having an tantrum. But it was Kaede that interrupted their solemn train of thought. With a determined look on her face, she said quietly,

"I will attempt to open the well once again. It will take a lot of work because I need certain ingredients but I am sure we can do it!"

The lights slowly returned the eyes of the members of the room and Shippo gleefully jumped up and down. Kaede then brought a finger to her mouth silently.

"Don't breath a word of this to Inuyasha or Kikyo and make sure not to talk about this around them."

The group nodded and quietly cheered if that's possible. With one gulp, Sango downed her drink and stood up.

"So when do we get started?"

*Somewhere Else*

A shadow separated from the walls and slowly morphed into a human-like creature. Actually, it was a half-youkai but that doesn't matter much. A hiss erupted from the corner and a blood red light poured onto a black seat made of thorns and skulls. Seated upon it was a woman. Well, not exactly. She was a Nixie, a seductress known for its trickery of love and hate. 

Born with unbelievable beauty, she is able to get even kings to fall under her spell. And she flaunted her beauty by wearing scandalous outfits that would make a saint die of a heart-attack. She wore a very tight and tiny corset that hid practically nothing while a dark blood red skirt adorned her hips that had slits up past the middle of her thighs.

"What do you want, you lowly creature?" her honey-like voice echoed in the room.

The half-youkai stepped forward and prostrated himself to her.

"Besides the fact that I wanted to hear your lovely voice, mistress, I have more information about Lord Sesshoumaru's castle."

The woman leaned forward slightly, her thin eyebrow arched to show her interest.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"A toad-like creature named Jaken has already hired certain youkai from the forests to rebuild the castle. He is recruiting humans to the villages that weren't destroyed and the youkai are slowly coming back. Sesshoumaru's whereabouts are unknown but his half-brother is residing in an house that belongs to an old woman named Kaede."

A smug smile adorned her face as she leaned back on her throne.

"What is his half-brother's name?"

"Umm... I-Inuyasha." the poor servant said while trembling slightly.

"Inuyasha... interesting name. I must meet him..." Her smile turned cruel. "Prepare a carriage. I think I shall meet this... Inuyasha."

*Higurashi Residence*

A yawn escaped from Kagome's room as she slowly got up and stretched her arms. The soft fluffiness of the bed interrupted her daily ritual and she looked around her see her room. _Ano... how did I get back here? _She got up slowly and a glimmer of hope was on her face. _Maybe everything was a dream! Kikyo really didn't come with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and Rin aren't here!_

With a happy cheer, Kagome bounded out her door but bumped into a rock-hard chest and fell on top of someone. _Please no please no please no..._ She slowly looked up and saw the slightly irritated look of Sesshoumaru. _AWW MAN!!!_

"Are you planning to buy me clothes today?"

She quickly scrambled off the floor and Rin's voice echoed,

"Kagome-nee-chan! Are you all right?"

With a sigh, Kagome replied,

"Mm-hmm, I'm fine."

She got up slowly and looked up at the demon lord who had quickly risen.

"Let me get ready and we'll go shopping soon. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome went into her room to put on some clothes. _Why did it have to be real? It's NOT FAIR!!!_

~Dudunk. Dudunk. Dudunk.~ Sesshoumaru clutched his chest as he quickly walked to the kitchen. That damn pain again. What the hell was it?

It took about 20 minutes for Kagome to finally finish getting ready and Sesshoumaru and Kagome's mom spotted the slightly noticeable look of cried out eyes. But the girl pasted a smile on her face and quickly ate her breakfast. She stood up right when she finished and Sesshoumaru looked at her interested.

"Done?" he asked smoothly.

Kagome grinned and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand. ~Dudunk.~ She dragged the proud demon lord out the door and with the slam of a door, they were gone.

Okay! That's it for this chapter but I have included a special bonus hosted by... *drum roll* Shippo-chan!!! YAY! *clap clap clap*

Shippo: Hiya! By request, I'm going to give a small Japanese translation for people who don't get what Viette-sama here is trying to say. *sweatdrop* her and her Japanese-addiction... ANYhoo! here's my list! Please e-mail Viette-sama if she has missed anything!

youkai: demon, roughly translated

miko: priestess, like in Fushigi Yuugi!

Kagome-nee-chan: grammatically incorrect, it's supposed to mean Older sister Kagome

Donata Desu ka: Who are you?

Hairimashoo: Let's enter

Sayonara: A very final farewell

someone-sama: a respectful way of saying someone's name

someone-chan: an endearing way of saying someone's name

Anata wa Yume Desu ka?: Are you a dream?

Shippo: That's the Japanese dictionary! Arigatou Gozaimasu and Ja Ne! (Thank you very much and see ya!)


End file.
